To be Noticed
by Awkwardsilence512
Summary: "I just want to be noticed! There's nothing wrong with giving me attention! I deserve it! I work harder than you ever have, but you get all the attention! That's okay though... I'm ending all of it tonight."


**A/N: Hey guys(: This one of the new stories i told you about! If you think I should continue it, please tell me!**

**I hope you like it and remember to R&R!(:**

* * *

_Silence. _

_There is nothing but darkness... and silence. Where am I? What is that shadow chasing me? It's getting faster and faster... I'm trying to run... but my feet won't move. I'm stuck and there's something coming to get me. The dark shadow is getting clearer. I can see it perfectly now. The shadow is... _

_me?_

_I'm in front of a mirror. Wait... The dark shadow is crawling out of the mirror. The mirror breaks, glass everywhere. I back into a corner. The shadow is coming for me. As I scream, it goes into my mouth, my nose, my ears, and my eyes. I continue to scream as the darkness takes over me. I reach out to grab for help..._

"Aahhhhhhhh! Please! Help! It's coming for me!"

I shriek.

"Shh, Rocky, it's okay. It was just a dream. You're fine, no one's coming for you. You're safe."

I snap my eyes open to see who the familiar voice was, ignoring the drops of sweat on my face . It was Cece. On top of me, trying to calm me down.

"Uh, hey. Sorry about that. Did I wake up your mom and Flynn?"

"No, my mom left for work already and Flynn is in the kitchen eating cereal. Enough about them, are YOU okay?"

she asks, worry in her voice.

"Yes, c'mon, we need to start getting ready for school."

"ROCKY. I'm not kidding." she says holding me down so I can't get up.

"Are you okay?" she repeats, softer this time.

"Yes Cece, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

I say plainly.

After she gets off me, I look through my bag for the clothes I brought. I pulled out a over sized, white sweater, a tank top, and some high rise jean shorts.

When I'm done changing, I walk into the kitchen with Cece behind me.

"So, I heard screaming. Did you finally look in the mirror?"

Flynn said.

"Shut up you little brat."

"Coming from the girl who cried because she couldn't get the purse she wanted." He said while laughing historically.

"This isn't even worth it. C'mon Rocky, let's go."

Cece said irritated.

* * *

"During today's class, I will assign partners. You will get to know each other and then you will have a test on whomever you were assigned to. Any questions?"

Mr. Archibald said.

A few mumbles of "no" were heard and then he started calling out pairs.

"Deuce and Dina, Hannah and Katelyn, Cameron and Jacob, Frankie and Rocky, Cece and Jeremy. Okay, begin." Mr. Archibald called out.

I was very disappointed. I was hoping that I would get Jeremy. He has been my secret crush ever since I danced with him on Shake it Up. Of course, Cece got him. She gets everything she wants.

"Hey Rock. So, I like pickles and hamburgers. What do you like?"

Frankie said, sliding into the chair next to me.

"Well I like mints but clearly, you don't even know what that is."

And with that, I walked out. I wasn't going to sit there and torture myself like that. Watching Cece and Jeremy giggling up a storm while I'm stuck with... ugh. Frankie.

The bell ring to signal that school was officially over. As soon as I finished putting my books up, I speed walked right out of the front door. Cece caught up with me.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you walk out of class like that before. I tried talking to you but you were acting really weird."

she said.

" Um yea, my head was hurting. And I got cramps. Haha, you know how it is when you're on your cycle." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, well guess what happened to me today?!"

She screamed.

"You learned how to g-"

"Jeremy asked me to go out with him! Isn't that great?"

Yep. My life is one big "wow OK."

"Yeah Cece, That's great! Listen, my mom is making a special dinner tonight, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

I'm a terrible liar. It doesn't matter though, I just had to get out of there. Fast.

I ran to my room, locked the door and started crying. It just wasn't fair. If he was my partner, he would've asked ME out. Not her.

I grabbed my pencil case and searched for my pencil sharpener. Stepping on it, it broke. And the blade fell out. I grabbed the blade and swiped it across my arm. I've done this plenty of times before, so I was numb to the pain. So numb that I didn't notice how many times I did it and how much blood I was loosing. I let it leak into my pillow case, alongside my tears. The darkness was coming again. So strong and forceful. Eventually, I gave into it and let the darkness take over.


End file.
